worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lynette Bishop
Lynette Bishop (リネット・ビショップ, Rinetto Bishoppu?) Origin Fifteen years old, Lynette is the only Witch in the 501st who is native to the Britannian Commonwealth. The middle child of eight siblings, Lynette developed very domestic and practical habits from helping to take care of them. Similarly domestic is the Scottish Fold, from which her Striker-equipped animal features are based. Plagued by occasional clumsiness and sometimes overlooked, she nevertheless strives to do her best. After she meets Yoshika, the two eventually become best friends. Holds the rank of Sergeant and her affiliation is the Britannian Air Force 610th Fighter Squadron. Her armaments are a Mk. I Boys Anti-tank Rifle and a Bren light machine gun. She serves as the squadron's sharpshooter and possesses an ability to supercharge magic power into shots she fires. Her Striker Unit is based on the Supermarine Spitfire Mk IX. Her pilot archetype is unclear, but is likely one of the children of Billy Bishop, who is the pilot archetype for Minnie Bishop, Lynette's mother. Lynette also has an older sister, Wilma, who is also a Strike Witch, and likely based on Billy Bishop's son, Arthur. Magic Ability 弾道安定 Dandou Antei (Ballistic Stabilization; lit. "Ballistic Stability") Ballistic synchronization ability. Can concentrate her magic to control the flight of projectiles to a limited extent. It would also appear she can charge magical energy into the shots to increase their effectiveness. It is unclear if she just has an extraordinary ability to aim or actually affects bullets in flight (and if so, if it applies to other physical objects besides bullets). Armament Lynn carries a Boys .55 antitank rifle. Lynne's Comments About Other Characters On Minna : "Wing commander Minna is refined and kind, and she's reliable so she works well as the cornerstone of the group. She's really a wonderful person. I look up to her and wish I could be more like her sometimes, because I myself can be quite clumsy." On Yoshika : "Yoshika...? I can't do anything right, but although Yoshika just recently came here, she cheered me up and also helped me with my first aerial victory! She's very honest and kind; I'm truly grateful!" On Mio : "Major Sakamoto is really strict when it comes to practicing! But she really thinks hard about how to make us new and inexperienced witches into full-fledged ones, so I will do my best! Although it sometimes feels like she's a bit impatient." On Perrine : "I wonder why Perrine is so hard on Yoshika? Isn't it strange? Well, it's true that Yoshika can be a little careless sometimes, and that Perrine might get annoyed by that, but... Hm? What I think? I don't really know..." On Lucchini : "Lucchini? Yes, she suddenly grabbed my breasts and started to rub her chin against them once... I wonder what that was all about...? Ah, and she likes to play pranks, but she's really a good girl." On Shirley : "Shirley? Yes, it's like she's Lucchini's mother, isn't it? At first I thought she was a pretty scary person, but she's actually really kind! She's strong, confident and sociable. She's a like a sun!" On Barkhorn : "Flight Lieutenant Barkhorn is very strict on everyone, but she's the most strict on herself. She's very serious, and always pays a great deal of attention to her surroundings in combat so she's really great. But... she's a little scary too." On Erica : "Flying Officer Hartmann? She's like air... I don't really get her. She's amazing in combat, but otherwise she seems a little dreamy... Though I'm happy she'll happily eat anything I serve her." On Sanya : "It's thanks to Sanya we can sleep safely during the night. I'd really like to become friends with her, but I'm not really very good at getting to know people..." On Eila : "Eila sometimes does fortune-telling on me with her tarot cards but... does that stuff really turn out right? Everyone else says it always turns out the other way but..." Category:Strike Witch Category:501st Joint Fighter Wing Category:Index Category:Sergeants Category:Flight Sergeants